


Stepbrothers

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sharing a Room, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup's dad married Jack's mom, Hiccup didn't expect how awkward finding yourself with a new, hot step-brother could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hiccup first met his new stepbrother, he was dubious. He never really fit in with the other kids his age, so the idea of living with one wasn’t too appealing. But he was willing to give it a chance. After all, if his dad had someone else to focus on, such as his soon-to-be new wife, maybe he would stop expecting so much out of Hiccup and would let him just live his life.

 And maybe his new son would turn out stronger and manlier and Stoick would be happy. That didn’t seem too likely judging from the boy’s reed-thin frame and delicate features, but those could be deceiving. The boy, Jack, gave him a mischievous grin. Hiccup felt a sense of impending dread.

They would likely have gotten along better if they didn’t have to share a room. But with Jack’s sister taking over the guest room, their parents had felt it best to put the two boys together, to allow them to bond together. What happened instead was an almost constant conflict for the space they shared. After having this room to himself all his life, Hiccup didn’t adjust that easily to suddenly sharing it with a boy whose habits often grated on him.

"Could you  _please_  put your dirty underwear in the laundry basket?”

"What, are they terrorizing you?"

Jack picked up the blue snowflake-patterned boxers and waved them around while making spooky noises. Hiccup wrinkled his nose when the blue garments neared him. He grabbed them and yanked them out of Jack’s hands before they could be shoved in his face. He had no desire to know what the boy’s crotch smelled like.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind that he imagined himself on his knee with his nose between Jack legs. It should have been a completely silly thought, but instead he felt his cheeks redden and he was grateful that the laundry basket was behind him, so he could turn and hide the bulge growing in the thin pyjama pants he wore. He busied himself with solving some math problems while dropping the underwears in the basket.

So, maybe these thoughts had gotten a little more frequent than he was comfortable with. But this was normal, right? Just regular hormonal teenager stuff. It wasn’t like he had been staring longer than acceptable whenever Jack undressed in their shared room. He barely ever let his gaze wander along that slender back, that firm, shapely butt. He started working on another math problem. A harder one, this time. Clearly the other one wasn’t keeping his mind busy enough.

"Are you planning to fuss with that laundry much longer?"

"Just making sure it’s all… ready to be washed."

Jack’s voice distracted him from his attempt at maths, but not from the growing problem in his pants. He didn’t notice him move right behind him until he felt the other boy’s breath on his neck. Hiccup panicked.

"Are you sure that’s what you’re doing? Because if you keep this up, I’ll start to suspect that you’re trying to touch yourself without me noticing."

"Wh–wh–why would I do something like that?"

Hiccup tensed even more when Jack’s arms wrapped around his waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. Wild locks of chestnut hair tickled at his ear. Hiccup felt all of his blood rush down and make his situation worse.

"Because you’ve been watching me. Like, often. When I’m naked. And I hear you moaning and calling my name when you think I’m sleeping."

"Wh–what? No I don’t." He always did his best to muffle the moans with his pillow to avoid waking him. 

"And you touched my butt the other day while we were watching TV."

"Th–that was an accident!"

"And did you accidentally squeezed it?"

"My hand had a spasm."

Hiccup needed to get away now, but Jack still held him. It occurred to him that the situation was just plain weird. The way Jack hugged him from behind, the casual, teasing way he spoke… this wasn’t how you confronted someone who maybe had a major hard on for you and hid it very poorly. Hiccup realized that maybe the way out of this utterly embarrassing situation wasn’t to convince Jack that he was wrong.

"And that time we were fighting on your bed and you suddenly ran off to go to the bathroom, was it your keys that had been poking into my thigh?"

"No. That was my dick."

"It was–wh–oh. So, uh, you admit it?"

Hiccup leaned back to press against Jack’s front. His stepbrother raised his chin from Hiccup’s shoulder and would have probably stepped away if the freckled boy hadn’t grabbed his arms to keep him in place.

"I do. I wanted to pull down your pants and take you while you bit the pillow. But I figured that wasn’t your kind of thing."

Hiccup smirked. He felt from the hardness against his butt that Jack wasn’t against that idea. 

"I–I… maybe it is."

Hiccup twisted around in Jack’s loosened grip and wrapped his own arms around the other boy. He pulled him close. Jack groaned when he felt just how interested Hiccup was. The freckled boy’s hands moved down to that perfect butt he always wanted to have a good feel of and he cupped it and gave it a good squeeze. Jack’s breathing grew ragged. He slung his arms over Hiccup’s shoulders and hung on.

Hiccup raised his head to place a kiss on Jack’s lips. The other boy kissed back, hard. Hiccup pulled him closer. He had wanted this since the first day he woke up, groggy and slightly hard, with the scantily clad youth flitting around his room. The morning wood had simply refused to die. That was their first morning living together, but it had taken Hiccup a lot longer to acknowledge that maybe he just really wanted to bend his new stepbrother over his desk and ram into him while Jack screamed his name. When he did, he stocked the desk’s drawers with lube and condoms.

He decided that now was a good time to make that fantasm a reality. It was Sunday morning, they were not expected anywhere, they were barely dressed, not yet showered and, more importantly, Jack was wiggling in his arms to rub their erection together through the thin cotton of their PJs and he was letting him fondle his ass and Hiccup really needed that  _now._

He pushed Jack backward until his butt hit the edge of the desk. He kissed along his jaw and neck, enjoying the way Jack panted and threw his head back. He stopped only to pull other boy’s shirt over his head, then he attacked the soft skin again with his mouth, pushing him until Jack half laid on top of the desk with Hiccup between his legs. 

He had to stop again when Jack decided he didn’t want to be the only shirtless one. His skilled hands roamed over the newly revealed flesh. Hiccup answered this by taking a nipple into his mouth. Jack rocked his hips. Hiccup groaned. He took a hold of Jack’s pants and tugged them down. Just like he expected, he wore no underwear under his sleeping clothes. Hiccup stepped back to take in the view.

He had to admit that his fantasies didn’t compare to the sight of Jack sprawling over his desk, flustered and ready. Those golden brown eyes met his and begged him to continue what he had been doing. Hiccup didn’t need him to ask out loud. He quickly got rid of his own pants and smashed their lips together. Jack moaned. He wrapped his legs around Hiccup’s waist. Jack’s hand worked itself between them, grabbed at the dripping cocks dancing together in time with the motions of their hips and pumped them together. His other hand ventured in the vicinity of Hiccup’s butt crack.

Hiccup’s fumbled with the drawer without looking, too busy sucking on Jack’s neck and hoping to leave a mark. His fingers explored the content until he managed to pull out both a condom and the tube of lube he stored there. He raised his head and grinned. His fantasies of turning Jack over and fucking him on the desk like in some sort of porn movie mingled with the sight of Jack’s lust-filled, hooded eyes. He shakily raised the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it.

He didn’t make it much farther. His vision turned white. His breathing grew even more ragged. All he could feel was the wonderful sensation of their groin grinding together and Jack’s nimble fingers over his length. It took him a moment to realize that he was spilling cum all over Jack’s stomach. He dropped the lube and slumped over his stepbrother, unable to hold himself upright.

He blinked down at Jack. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. That wasn’t quite how it was supposed to go. Jack looked up at him like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, now.

"Uh… mind if I finish this?"

"Hold on a moment," Hiccup panted.

He pushed himself off and stood on shaking leg long enough to drag the chair to him and drop into it, still between Jack’s spreaded legs. He pulled Jack’s hand off his still hard dick, nuzzled his inner thigh and planted a series of small kisses there, going ever upward.

"I’m sorry," he mumbled between two kisses. "That’s not what I had in mind."

"There’s always next time."

Hiccup mouth reached it’s destination. Sitting in front of the desk, he was just in the right spot to easily trail his tongue along Jack’s erection. He smiled when the other boy bucked his hips and whimpered. Hiccup pull the head into his mouth and sucked on it, ran his tongue over the slit, cupped his balls and gently played with them. He made an attempt to pull him deeper into his mouth, but gave up pretty quickly. He had messed up enough without adding to it. He could practice oral sex another day.

Jack gripped his hair and thrust his hips up erratically, bumping the tip of his weeping cock on Hiccup’s nose and generally making things hard for him. Jack’s legs tensed on each side of his head. Hiccup yelped and closed his eyes when the other boy came suddenly, squirting semen over his face. Hiccup rubbed soothing circles over Jack’s hips until he stilled and collapsed limply over the desk, spent.

"Bed?" Hiccup asked, his cheek resting lazily on Jack’s thigh.

"Only if you help me up."

Hiccup stood with great effort and helped Jack off the desk. They stumbled to the nearest bed, collapsing there in a tangled mess. Jack stared at Hiccup’s face, where he could feel cum dripping down, and chucked. He ran his tongue slowly, seductively, over the freckled cheek. Jack pulled back with a grimace.

"That tastes awful."

"Hey, it’s yours, so don’t complain."

They fell silent, simply lying there together, listening to each other’s breath. Hiccup grinned. Maybe it hadn’t gone so well today, but his dream of bending Jack over his desk was well on its way to becoming a reality. As Jack had said, there was always next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Against my better judgment, I'm posting the rather lame second chapter of this. I don't have more written for this, nor am I planning to write more.

It was all fun and games until Jack realized he was in love.

He wasn’t sure when it had dawned on him that the way his new stepbrother looked at him was not all that brotherly, but he did remember that it freaked him out at first. But as weeks went by and he learned to appreciate Hiccup’s presence in his life, the idea that his stepbrother might be attracted to him became less scary and more intriguing. 

 He started doing things purely to get Hiccup all hot and bothered. Small things, at first, like sitting pressed against him on the couch. He enjoyed the way Hiccup’s breath quickened when he did that. He enjoyed even more the way Hiccup tried hard not to stare when Jack undressed in their shared bedroom.

The first time he heard Hiccup touching himself and moan his name in his pillow, Jack’s stayed very still and kept pretending to be sleeping until his brother was done and Jack was entirely sure he had fallen asleep. Only then did he get up, sneaked out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

Later, while he sat against the bathtub with a box of tissue and tried to clean up the mess, he decided that he would confront Hiccup. There was no reason why they should both be pleasuring themselves in secret while thinking of the each other. He knew already that Hiccup wanted him, so how hard could this be?

But one realization made Jack reconsider. His feelings, it turned out, weren’t really physical. He did want to have sex with Hiccup, true, but for more emotional reasons. But even more, he wanted to hold the other close, to kiss him tenderly. Even when he was actively trying to turn him on, Jack was more interested in having Hiccup’s attention all to himself than in the idea of sex to come.

Jack wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to go along with his plan in light of this. Even now, as they both laid in bed together in the afterglow of their first attempt at having sex together, Jack still wasn’t sure he made the right choice. He tried not to think about it too hard and enjoy the moment. 

"Hey, Jack."

"Hm?"

"I’m sorry about, uh, grabbing your butt the other day."

Hiccup looked so embarrassed over this that Jack burst out laughing. “It’s alright. I didn’t mind it.”

"Still, it wasn’t okay. I should have asked permission. I mean, not that I could just ask you that, but… I shouldn’t have just done it."

Jack buried his face in Hiccup’s neck to hide the soft expression on his face. “Apology accepted.” His lips curled up in a grin and he looked up at Hiccup again. “You can grab my butt now, if you want.”

Hiccup chuckled. One hand trailed down Jack’s back, sending a shiver down his spine, and gave his butt a light squeeze. The hand stroked up and down the curve of his ass in a rather soothing motion and Jack returned his head to its previous position on Hiccup’s shoulder. 

"Hey, Jack."

"Hm?"

"Are you… are you really okay with this? With all of this, I mean. Not just the butt part."

"Yeah. I am."

He wondered if Hiccup would be okay with this if he knew Jack loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awfully sorry about the terrible sex scene.


End file.
